Danny Phantom One-shots
by clarinetily
Summary: Just a short DP one-shot I wrote.
1. Partners

I know everyone's done the 'Danny saves his school from a hostage situation' thing but I wanted to do my version, which wasn't just Danny figuring it out on his own and not having any help at all. Also, any and all squiggles in this and all one-shots are claimed for Luci's army. This is non-negotiable.

It was a normal day in Amity Park. Or as normal as it can be when you have a teenage half-ghost flying around beating other ghosts up. Everyone else, of course, didn't know about the half-ghost part. While Danny had revealed himself, he only did so to his parents and Valerie. To everyone else, it was still a secret. While Valerie was a little mad about him not telling her, she understood that it was only to protect them both. Now they teamed up sometimes if someone like Skulker or Technus showed up. This happened to be one of those times.

"I, TECHNUS, MASTER O-"

"Yes, we get it, master of long-winded introductions. You're starting to get almost annoying as the box ghost, and that's kinda sad, considering how many times a day I have to hear him say beware." Danny interrupted him, annoying the technology ghost by stopping him from introducing himself.

"YOU DARE TO CALL ME ANNOYING. FINE THEN, LET'S SEE JUST HOW ANNOYING I CAN BE!"

At this point Valerie shows up, her suit having signaled her to about an unfriendly ghost in the area. She had accepted that not all ghosts were bad, so she told it to stop picking up on ghosts like Danny and Pandora.

"HEY UGLY!" Valerie shouts, startling the ghost. She then blasts it with a gun from her suit, sending it tumbling back down the empty street.

Before he can get up again, Danny sucks him up with the Fenton Thermos, trapping him inside.

"Thanks, Val. I think we beat our record for catching him. Only took a couple minutes this time."

This, of course, is when the late bell for fourth period rang. They were now in their Junior year at Casper High and happened to be in the same fourth period class.

"Crap, we're late!" Danny yelled. He had enough detentions from Lancer. He didn't need more from Mr. Smith. It would look suspicious if they walked in late together though. Sam and Tucker would know what happened, but the others would jump to conclusions.

Danny let Valerie go five minutes ahead of him. He already had a reputation for being late, but Valerie had a surprisingly good attendance record for a ghost hunter.

By the time he walked in, the lesson had started, and it turned out there was a substitute. She didn't usually sub for Casper, and therefore didn't know how to give detention, so he was okay for now. Next time he probably wouldn't be so lucky.

Sam and Tucker raised their eyebrows at him, obviously knowing it must have been a ghost, so he just mouthed 'Technus' to them and laid his head down to sleep. The Box Ghost had bugged him all night, and he was exhausted.

He woke up to the door bursting open. He expected his ghost sense to go off. It wasn't often there was a crime in Amity that wasn't directly correlated with a ghost. But it didn't, and he saw that the person that walked in was a human wearing a ski mask. He started waving a gun at the students and yelled at them to leave the classroom and walk toward the cafeteria, confiscating their phones on the way out.

Once they exited the classroom, they saw similar scenes happening up and down the hallway. Guys with guns corralled other students down the hall to the cafeteria, and soon the whole school was there. A guy who had a larger gun than the rest started to speak.

"You guys are being held for ransom. You might be here for a long time, so get comfortable. Don't try to run because I am not afraid to use this." He gestured to his gun, then started talking to his friends in the corner.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie gathered in another corner, Danny immediately slinging an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "We have to find a way to get out of here." he said, looking around to make sure there was no one within hearing distance.

"I have an idea." This, of course, was Sam, because who else in their group can come up with decent ideas. Maybe Valerie, but Sam was still more practiced at it, having been hunting ghosts longer. "You and Valerie ask to go to the bathroom, and when one of them walks you out of the cafeteria, ambush him and steal his gun. Don't worry, you don't have to use it, I know you're both more comfortable with ecto-weapons, but we don't want him to have it either. Then steal his phone and call the cops. We don't want to expose your secrets if we don't have to, so avoid transforming or activating your suit."

The other three were impressed with this plan, but not surprised. It was Sam. She was the best strategist out of the four of them.

"Okay. Sounds like it'll work." Valerie said. "Come on Danny, the faster we do this, the less likely someone is to get hurt."

Danny nodded, agreeing. They both walked towards the group of armed men. They were a little nervous, but as they saw it, if they can face dangerous ghosts every day and be fine, a normal human with a gun should be a piece of cake.

"Hey, we were just wondering if we could maybe go to the bathroom?" Valerie asked. The men all looked at each other before one nodded and gestured towards the door, walking out of the cafeteria behind them.

The pair let the man walk them a little way down the hallway before they spun into action. Valerie quickly turned around and punched him in the stomach while Danny forced the gun from his hands and pointed it at his head.

"We don't wanna hurt anybody, we just need to use your phone." Danny said calmly.

The man handed over his phone quickly, surprised the two teens had beaten him so easily. Danny then handed the gun to Valerie, who kept it trained on the man, and called the cops, explaining what was going on and even giving a few tips to get into the building unnoticed. Then he hung up the phone and turned to Valerie.

"We should get to a storage closet or something. We don't want someone to see this if they come to check on us." Danny suggested to Valerie. She agreed and they made their way to a janitor's closet near Mr. Lancer's classroom that Danny often used when coming back from a ghost fight. He had a compartment in the wall stocked with food water, and medical supplies in case he got injured or hadn't made it to lunch.

When they got into the closet Danny opened the compartment and handed Valerie a water bottle. "Thirsty?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure. Why is that in there though?" she asked before taking a sip of the water he handed her, still keeping the gun trained on the man.

"Supplies, just in case. I want to be prepared for anything. There's enough here for all four of us for two days if we spread it out enough."

"Well, that's... very unlike you, actually. Was it Sam's idea?" she asked, but Danny cut her off with a shush. He held up his hand as a motion to be quiet and strained his hearing.

"The police are here. We may want to bring this guy to them now. We don't want to have to deal with him any longer than we have to." Danny said quietly, still listening closely.

He and Valerie left the closet and towards the area Danny heard the police coming from. It didn't take long to find them, and he and Valerie waited outside the school for the authorities to get everyone else out. Once they were, Danny and his friends went to his house and played video games for the rest of the afternoon.

Well, there it is. Hope you like it. Longer than I expected it to be. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so please give me feedback. No hate though, no one needs that on their story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Bye!!!

~clarinetily


	2. Fangs

So I wrote this for Ectober 2019. I thought I'd add it here because why not. There will be two more coming right after this one.

When Danny woke up that morning after about three hours of sleep, the first thing he noticed was that his mouth hurt. However, he'd gotten tossed around a lot the night before and figured it was just someone having gotten a lucky hit in, so he went about his day like he usually did.

It didn't take long to realize his classmates were staring at him. Still, again, he just assumed it was because his parents had been running around shouting about ghosts being evil. What he didn't realize was that they were staring at his mouth.

The first time he really got a clue was when Dash pushed him up against the lockers for his daily wailing. He gritted his teeth as it jostled a particularly painful bruise, and suddenly he was on the ground with Dash staring at him in horror before running off yelling something about fangs.

Wait, fangs?

Danny rushed to the bathroom, making sure no one was in the stalls before going to the mirrors and baring his teeth at his reflection. Sure enough, there were fangs right where his canines used to be.

He was shocked that Sam and Tucker had missed them. Or maybe they didn't tell him on purpose to mess with him. Either way, they were really obvious, long and pointy, and definitely the source of the pain he'd had in mouth since he woke up that morning. He was lucky he hadn't run into his parents before heading to school, or he really would've been in trouble.

Danny also now understood why people called him oblivious. How could he not notice he had fangs in his mouth?

He really needed to find out how to hide these that wasn't just never opening his mouth in front of normal humans again.

He had developed a new power recently that might help. He found that he could manipulate ectoplasm to shape it however he wanted. If his new fangs were because of him being half-ghost, which they undoubtedly were, maybe they were made out of ectoplasm too.

He couldn't do it now, though. He was about to be late for class, and he really didn't want to deal with another detention. His parents probably thought school let out at four o'clock at this point.

Here it is. Hope you like.

~clarinetily


	3. Tarot

Here's my second Ectober story! Enjoy!

Danny was curious. He had heard of tarot cards before, even played with some before the accident, but he didn't know how they would work on a dead guy. So he asked Sam and Tucker to try using some on him.

He was disappointed. They were normal cards. Nothing weird about them. No death omens. Nothing that reacted to his ghostliness.

That is, until a few days later.

He decided to try again, but this time he was already transformed. He had just finished a fight with Ember, and when he mentioned the tarot cards non-weirdness to his friends yet again, they started complaining and saying that he should just try it again and see if he got different results.

So that's why all three of them were sitting around a deck of tarot cards. Danny was sitting across from Sam with Tucker at his side as they waited impatiently for Sam to finish readying the deck, with some help from Danny as needed.

"Come on, Sam, it's not that hard." Tucker whined as he waited for Sam to start. He was hungry, and Danny wouldn't let him go downstairs to get a snack lest he miss something important.

Sam finally finished with the deck and set them in front of Danny. "Okay, Danny. I want you to pick the three cards that draw you in the most."

Danny closed his eyes and drew his cards. He kept them closed until he heard Tucker whistle in surprise. "Dude, you're gonna wanna take a look at this.

Danny opened his eyes and in front of him sat three death cards.

Then he scooped them up, tossed them in their box, closed the box, and threw it out the window. He was so not dealing with this today.

Not really sure about this one so tell me what you think.

~clarinetily


	4. Cauldron

Here's the last Ectober story I wrote. It's a crossover into the Harry Potter universe.

When Danny first found out he was supposedly a wizard, he was confused. A lot of weird things had happened in his life, but actual wizards? Not one of them. Sure he'd seen magic before, but it was really only a piece of enchanted jewelry here or there.

He was much more familiar with ghosts. He had had an accident when he was eight years old that turned him into one after all. At least, half of one. It was hard for an eight-year-old to accept that he was partially dead, but it was also hard for a ten-year-old to accept that magic flowed through his veins.

Magic, however, was easier to accept than being dead, so while he was confused, he was also very excited.

His friends would miss him, of course, but he would visit on holidays and they could always send letters back and forth. He would be sure to do so often.

So here he was, his first day of class at Ilvermorny, sitting in Potions, where they were supposed to be brewing a death potion.

You may ask, why are they having ten-year-olds brew a death potion? The answer is because they're kind of idiots and who really wants to do something boring like Amortentia anyway?

So here Danny is, brewing a death potion. He's not even finished yet, but suddenly the potion turns the color the textbook says it's supposed to be when done and he's very confused and so is his teacher.

See, the teacher has all his students do this at the beginning of the year because he doesn't think they can actually succeed at it, and he wants to put the point across that potions is not easier than Charms or Transfiguration like people think it is. He's never had a first-year actually manage to brew this potion before.

So he looks over at this tiny kid who kinda makes him uneasy and sees that he has successfully brewed a potion for death and that's not supposed to freak him out? He's starting to think something's up.

His suspicions are confirmed when one of the school's ghosts swoops in and bows to the kid. Bows. He then calls this kid 'My King' and suddenly everyone is staring at this kid like he just announced to the entire student body that he was, oh, I don't know, king of the dead.

Which apparently he is.

The kid starts berating this ghost for calling him that in front of people and orders him to leave the classroom. The ghost bows again and leaves. The kid turns around and sees everyone staring at him, and what comes out of his mouth next is unbelievable.

"Um, so I may have sorta kinda died a few years ago. A little bit.

I kinda really like this one despite it not making much sense and having the worst writing of the three of them. Anyway, hope you liked my Ectober stories!

~clarinetily


	5. In Which The A-Listers Grow

Star found out the truth about Danny Fenton quite by accident. She had been on her way to school when she heard the voice of a certain ghost boy nearby. She immediately ducked into the nearest alley and hid behind some trash cans, assuming it was a ghost fight.

A few moments later Phantom floated into the alley followed not by a ghost, but by her school's resident goth and technogeek, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

That was confusing by itself, but then the trio started talking as if they were friends. They mentioned video games and homework. Why would Danny Phantom be talking about homework?

"C'mon Danny, we need to get to school. Do you really want Lancer to give you detention again?" That had come from the goth. But why would Phantom get detention? It wasn't like he could even go to their school. He was dead. And surely everybody would have recognized him by now. Especially if he was in Lancer's first period as the goth had implied. That was Star's first period too, and she definitely would have noticed Danny Phantom sitting, or floating, in her classroom.

"Ugh, fine." Phantom replied before there was a sudden flash of light. When the light died down, she could see Danny Fenton in the place Danny Phantom used to be.

Star's eyes widened as she suddenly realized why she had never noticed Danny Phantom in her first period.

When Star got to school she immediately found her friends in the cafeteria where all the cool people hung out in the mornings. She was still shocked by the revelation twenty minutes prior and her friends noticed as soon as she sat down at their regular table.

"Star, what happened?" asked Paulina. "Did you find out about Tristan and McKenna? I know it's surprising, but he did always have a thing for redheads."

"You guys will never believe what I just saw." Star responded with. "And I say that because it's completely unbelievable and probably scientifically impossible, but I promise it's true."

"Well, what is it?" Kwan asked.

"I just saw Danny Phantom turn into Danny Fenton. As in, they're the same person."

Her friends looked at her like she was crazy. It just didn't make sense. How could a ghost be alive? And Fenton of all people.

"Guys, I swear it's true. And it makes sense if you think about it. Paulina, didn't you invite Fenton to your party because Phantom always shows up not long after he does? And we've never seen the two in the same room. And he always walking into class with a limp after a big ghost fight. We assumed he'd just gotten caught up in it a little bit, but what if he's the one fighting them? None of the other kids caught in ghost fights ever comes back with an injury. And Weston has been saying the same thing for months. They even look the same."

Star thought she'd made a pretty good argument to her friends, and it seemed to be working. They were thinking about all the times Fenton had disappeared and Phantom had appeared immediately after. Now she just had to convince them to quietly help him instead of telling everyone about his secret. He probably had a secret identity for a reason, right?

They started small. At the beginning of first period, it seemed Danny hadn't made it to class yet. They told Lancer the boy had diarrhea and really couldn't make it to class on time. This seemed to be unusual behavior to Lancer, but they were the A-Listers, so he believed them. Danny's friends looked at them with suspicion until he arrived. A few minutes after that Danny was looking at them with suspicion too, obviously having been told about the A-Listers interference.

They gave random excuses like that in the other classes they shared with Danny when they noticed he was missing. He didn't always find out, but when he did he looked very confused.

The next day they tried a few other things to help Danny. They tried to put a first aid kit in his locker but discovered he already had one. They ended up putting water bottles and snacks in there instead. They saw how he missed lunch most days, and ghost fighting probably dehydrated a person really quickly, especially if that person was already sort of a ghost.

Of course they backed off bullying him immediately and scared other bullies off of him too. He worked too hard as it was, and he could hardly protect everyone if he got hurt beforehand.

They also tried to lead off ghost hunters trying to capture Phantom during his fights. It was usually a wasted effort since the sounds of the attack were easy to follow. It worked a couple times though.

Of course, none of this went unnoticed by the trio, especially Sam and Tucker. One time after school, when Danny was off fighting a ghost, the goth and technogeek cornered them in an alley and demanded to know what was going on. They were way less oblivious than Danny and had a feeling the A-Listers had finally found out Danny's secret.

The A-Listers just stuttered out excuses about trying to be better people and having no idea what water bottles they were talking about. The first part was true, and they had actually stopped bullying all their victims. They also didn't want Danny to know that they knew. It would probably just give him added stress about them spilling his secret. They wouldn't blame him for feeling that way, they were horrible to him after all, but it would be better for the entire town if he didn't.

So they kept doing whatever they could think of to quietly help their town's hero without him realizing it. They even foiled a few of Wes Weston's plans to expose him. And they hoped that one day Danny Fenton would get the recognition he deserved.

**Hey guys! This was my Holiday Truce gift for a-closet-emo on Tumblr. Thought you guys might be interested, so here you go.**

**~clarinetily**


End file.
